


Twisted storm cloud and Blue Sunshine

by cursegirl



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Blood, Depression, Despair, Gore, Imprisionment, Insanity, Isolation, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Self Harm, Stockholm Syndrome, mental problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursegirl/pseuds/cursegirl
Summary: WARNING!! BLOOD, GORE, DESPAIR, INSANITY! MENTAL PROBLEMS! DEPRESSION! SELF HARM!Branch didn't just see his grandma get taken away, he saw a lot more and he broke something.Now he will do anything and he means anything to make sure the other trolls stay quiet.That is until he goes to far and gets locked away for along time. So what else is he supposed to do when he breaks out and find everyone is gone and the village trashed? Fond somewhere hidden to live.
Relationships: Branch/King Trollex, Marimba/Tambora/Tresillo (Trolls), Queen Essence/King Quincy (Trolls)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

_"Grandma!!!! Grandma"!! Branch cried out as he ran through the grass with tears flowing down his face._

_He finally broke through the grass and froze at what he saw, the bergen, The same one that happily fed the other bergen's trolls every year, all the Trolls knew who she was 'Chef' was what she was called to the bergens but to branch and the others, she was the monster sent form the depths of hell itself, Branch could only watch in horror as Chef lifted his still screaming grandma slowly into it's mouth before!_

_CRUNCH!_

_Her screams suddenly cut off as the teeth chomped down crushing her body as blood flowed down the bergen's mouth._

_Branch stared in horror at what was left of his beloved grandma, clothing and hair stuck to the bergen's crooked teeth as it licked its lips, bits of broken limbs stuck in it's tongue, around its mouth and over its teeth was the bright color of blood that was once inside his grandma's body.  
_

_This left the small child sitting there as he stared at the same spot even long after Chef had left. He could nearly feel not only his color but also his sanity slowly drain out of his body, he was sure if he looked down he would find his grey body sitting in a pool of teal and blue puddle of his color. just like his grandma's blood pooled around the bergen's mouth and dripped onto the ground outside the cage.  
_

"Branch! Come sing with us" poppy giggled as she looked at the slightly older child with a bright smile, behind her some of her friends from school were watching her carefully.

"No, in face you should stop singing, you're gonna bring the bergen's here" Branch grumbled as he collected supplies for his slowly built bunker.

No matter what branch told poppy she NEVER stopped singing and dancing, not even when branch would break her music player or trip her over or tell her to shut up.

"They won't find us come on" poppy just giggled grabbing his hand.

The next thing she knew, Poppy was laying in the ground unable to breath as grey hands wrapped around her throat and she stared up at furious eyes.

"Get off her"!!

"What are you doing"!!

"Your insane"!!

"Someone get the king quick"! Many voices screamed as it took at least five adult trolls to pull branch off of the princess while the other quickly gathered around her to make sure she was alright.

Other then being shaken up and having bruises around her neck poppy was fine, but everyone else was in shock and fear as peppy came rushing through the crowd having been informed what had happened.

"Why...why did you do this" Peppy whispered in horror at the young troll who was staring blankly back up at him.

"Because she wouldn't be quiet, she's gonna bring the bergen's to us and everyone will get eaten, she's a bad princess" Branch stated simply while glaring in poppy direction.

Peppy froze looking the young troll over, he had been receiving complaints about branch's behavior for a while...but he didn't think the boy would go so far and by the looks of it...he would do it again.

"For now take him to his bunker...and block it" Peppy ordered, the trolls holding the boy looked confused before complying and dragging the struggling boy to the unfinished bunker at the edge of the village.

The trolls quickly threw branch into the bunkers hole before slamming the hatch shut, they heard branch immediately trying to get out so two used their hair to hold it shut while the other two went and got a large boulder.

Placing the boulder down on the hatch it was impossible for the child to get out, inside they could hear the angry yells of branch.

Meanwhile peppy and a group of trolls were making a plan, a place to keep branch from hurting others and himself until he got better and got his colors back.

It would take a few days for the room to be built but luckily branch already had a water and food supply in the bunker, but that didn't stop him from scratching and clawing at the hatch until there was nothing but stubs of his nails and his fingers were bleeding.

Peppy waited outside the bunker until the scratching settled that was when he gave the ok for the boulder to be moved, everyone was ready as branch threw himself at the hatch and came stumbling out of the bunker before trying to run away from them.

"No no! Let me go! Don't you understand?! We're in danger! The bergen's will come at eat us! We'll be nothing but bones and limbs stuck in their teeth"branch struggled as many hands grabbed at him while he kept explaining in grotesque details on what the bergen's would do.

Eventually the adults had managed to knot up branch's hair so he couldn't use it and get his arms into the straight jacket they had brought.

Now restrained the trolls secretly took branch around the edge of the village away from the main area and to the back of the troll tree.

Hidden deep under the roots was a staircase that led down to a reinforced steel door. The door led to a single room, the walls and floors were padded and painted in bright colors, against one wall was a built in bed that couldn't be moved.

In a corner was a makeshift toilet with no water, just pipes that lead straight down, as well as a single bolted down chair in the center.

The trolls gently placed the struggling branch down before quickly leaving the room just managing to shut the door as branch threw himself at the door screaming.

"I'm sorry young one...I will come back" Peppy sighed ushering everyone away for the day.

And he did, peppy came back every morning, noon and evening to give branch his meals as well as try to spend time with the grey troll.

Peppy tried everything to connect with the other one, he tried reading books only for branch to bite them and chew them to shreds, he tried to bring in paper and coloring pencils but Branch would only draw trolls getting eaten by bergen's, some on very worrying graphic detail.

Every other day Peppy would bring in a bucket of warm water and have to wash the other troll while he was still clothed, it took at least ten trolls normally to keep branch still enough to change his clothing into fresh ones.

That was until they learned about a sleeping flower that when mixed with food or drink would make the consumer fall asleep.

Progress seemed to never get any better over the years.

The first time branch got let out of his home was when poppy had the idea of introducing him to Bridget and Gristle, she thought that now bergen's were friends with them HE wouldn't be so scared anymore.

"Don't worry dad, as soon as branch sees how nice the bergen's are now he won't be scared anymore" Poppy smiled as she skipped ahead of her father going down the stairs to branch's room.

She slide open the locks and flung the door open.

"Good morning branch" Poppy smiled enthusiastic as she looked around the bright painted room.

The grey troll was sat in the middle of the room before he heard her come in, he looked up sharply his eyes narrowing and pupils shrinking to slits as he saw her.

"Poppy...." Branch growled out as she took a step towards him, the growl changed to a loud angry snarl as he stood up moving back away from her. This was the usual reaction whenever any troll tried to walk up to branch, not that many did. the only visitors that came to see Branch was poppy and peppy.

Poppy had once tried to bring her friends down, but they all got scared at branch the minute they saw him, and Creek had said some unkind words that set the grey troll to try and bite him. This had caused Peppy to put a muzzle on branch for a while until the troll calmed down a bit.

"stay away from me" Branch snarled when poppy kept walking toward him.

"Branch please calm down...I'm going to take you outside" Poppy told him with a wide smile, these words made branch freeze as his eyes looked her up and down analyzing her.

"what do you mean....outside? Peppy never lets me out, ain't you worried I'll attack someone? this is pretty bad choice on your part 'princess" Branch taunted with a sneer as the other two trolls took a slight step back away from him.

"I have a way to help you! I'm gonna introduce you to our new friends, once you see how we are friends with them you wont need to be scared anymore and then you can be happy and all better" Poppy smiled enthusiastically, Her dad had tried to tell her again and again it would take alot of work to help branch but she was sure all he needed was to feel happy and get his colors back, that's how it worked!

"oh really?...Fine I'll go with you...but don't you dare touch me...I can't wait to see the look of disappointment when this doesn't work" Branch taunted with a tired smirk as he moved around the room staying as far away from poppy as he could as he walked to the entrance.

When he stood at the doorway he froze....how long had it been since he had seen past this doorway? He couldn't remember, most of his memories from before the room were fuzzy...all except the most painful memory he has, the one that has made him who he is now, one he will never allow himself to forget.

When peppy tried to gently hold branch's bonded arm the grey troll growled pulling at the straight jacket on him.

"Can I at least loose this jacket"? Branch asked with a grumble even though he already knew the answer.

"not ye-"Peppy started to say before the sudden click from behind them, Poppy had just unlatched the jacket, both males looked at her in surprise.

"dont worry dad, branch will be fine now lets go" Poppy led the way up the stairs, branch waited a bit before following after her slowly making sure to keep a distance, peppy followed behind branch.

When they got outside Branch found Smidge and Tumble, two of the strongest trolls waiting outside, at least they were smart enough to bring protection, but why only with him and not the intentional of a bergen attack? Oh right cause he's crazy and bergen's aren't real anymore. Branch thought bitterly as the two trolls now joined them as the royals led Branch through the village.

Branch hadn't been in the village since he first attacked poppy and then only for a brief moment when they had dragged him around the border of the village to take him to his 'room' the fresh crisp air that blew through his hair and over his body, the warming sunlight. It was things he had forgotten a long time ago. it felt weird to him, But he made sure to keep his emotions off his face. if Peppy or the others saw him missing the outside world they may take that as him 'getting better' or think branch will resist going back to the room.

In all fairness he didn't WANT to go back there but he knew the trolls outnumbered him so for now he had to stay put, besides a small voice in his mind reminded him that if he was down there that no bergen's could get him like they will with the others.

"branch we're here! I want you to meet our new friends Bridget and Gristle they are-"Poppy started to say pointed up to the two giants in front of them but by that point branch had stopped listening as he stared up, all sorts of emotions filling him at once as his eyes widen, his pupils shrinking to nearly nothing and a growl caught in his throat.

"Bergen's...." Everyone went quiet as they stared at branch when he whispered that word.

"you fucking what with the bergen's"Branch managed to croak out, bringing his hands together and looking at her wide eyed as his mind was running a hundred miles an hour, bergen's here. small bergen's sure but BERGEN'S! and! And! Poppy...did she call them friends?! that was impossible, he only barely heard the story being told.

"and now we're friends with them since they don't need to eat us anymore, In fact to celebrate our friendship we are making a big dinner for the bergen's" Poppy explained with a bright smile pointing over to a very large pot that trolls were swinging over and dropping ingredients in.. Branch slowly turned to glance at her before looking back up at the two nervous looking bergen's.

A twisted form of a crooked smile slowly came onto branch's face making everyone but Poppy and Peppy look away in fear.

"that's just...that's just perfect....no need to fear right poppy"? Branch kept his eyes on the bergen's while his thoughts kept running, The other trolls glanced at each other unsure to trust branch's words, Poppy on the other hand was to happy to see their concerns.

"aw that's great branch! I knew this would help"! Poppy cheered taking branch's arm, feeling happy that he didn't snarl or snap and lead him away talking about how happy he would be and all sorts of things, She decided since he did so well with meeting the bergen's there was no need for him to go back to his room just yet and let him wander around the village.

Branch soon disappeared from her sight saying he was going to explore the 'wonderful beautiful bright village' which made Poppy smile like a thousand fireworks.

This feeling of happiness would vanish when Branch was caught to trying to pour poison in the soup meant to be given to all the bergen's. He had been caught by Smidge who was walking around and saw him standing on the edge of the large pot with familiar mushrooms she knew were poisons, so naturally she tackled him and with the help of some other trolls took him to poppy, he was kept held down by the trolls until the trial for him was ready. Branch had stopped struggling by this point as he was brought before poppy and the rest of the tribe.

"Branch you have been brought forth after being caught trying to slip deadly mushrooms into the food of our friends the bergen's what do you have to say for yourself" poppy frowned watching him, she hoped it was a misunderstanding, maybe he didn't know those mushrooms were bad?

"They deserved it" Those three words muttered by the grey troll shocked all the trolls attending as they all froze. It was on purpose, branch tried to kill again after so many years when he nearly killed poppy.

"And is do it again! Why are you friends with them?! They killed and ate millions of us and you just forgive them?! your stupid!! You're an awful queen! YOU ARE GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF EVERYONE" Branch started screaming as he stared at poppy with pure malice.

"I should have killed you all those years ago" branch muttered as everyone froze before starting to worry, Guy diamond and smidge got ready to jump in case branch tried anything.

"You...you Don't mean that...we're friends" poppy tried before the troll suddenly exploded.

"Friends?! Friends?! We were never friends! You never listened to me! Stuck in your STUPID little world!! I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU QUEEN POPPY" Branch screamed as he tried to lung at her only to be held back by guy diamond and smidge, the two wrestled branch down easily, Guy quickly re-clipped the jacket so now his arms were trapped again before hauling him up.

"Take him back to his room" king peppy ran forward hugging poppy protective.

Poppy watched with wide horrified eyes as branch was dragged away still glaring at her. She had never seen anyone look at someone like that before, this was supposed to have worked. Why was Branch still this way even though she had told him the bergen's weren't bad anymore. why can't he just forgive and forget already?

King Peppy watched through the bars of the prison the Rock Trolls had pushed him and the other pop trolls into, the last thing he saw was the tree and the undisturbed entrance to branch's room, naturally the Rock Trolls didn't know they had missed a Troll and Peppy wasn't about to tell them either, He wasn't sure how branch or the Rock trolls would handle each other and wanted to avoid a bloodbath.

Branch heard the noises outside his room, there was shouting, some sort of loud music, smashing and the sounds of pods being destroyed. He almost left a laugh leave him, he was right. was it the bergen's? did they break the 'oh so innocent promise they would never eat a troll again'? or was it some other big predator that they attracted with their loud and large parties. Probably.

He listened for a while until the shouts and noises faded away into...nothing. He waited even longer, not a single sound echoed from above. Branch figured any survivors would just be hiding so he stayed where he was, sitting in the middle of the room.

Hours would pass before Branch started to get antsy, all the trolls except for maybe the children knew he was here, so someone should have come down by now right? or....were they leaving him down here to starve? Rage of survival surged through him as he growled and slowly lifted himself to his feet. He balanced himself for a moment before he ran and threw himself against the door.

Obviously it didn't break but that wasn't what he was going for, he rubbed his hair against the walls and door, against the corners of the bed, he did this for hours until Finally he managed to unknot his hair just enough for him to use strands of his hair to finish untangling it, this was something he had practiced over and over again during the years.

With his hair now free and ready, he curled his hair into three large strands before striking at the door and wall around it. Branch had studied this door a thousand times during his time here, he knew it was strong, but not impossible. It took time, a lot of time. He threw everything he had into attacking the door, even when some strands recoiled from smashing the door and ended up striking the walls or floor near him creating large gashes on the bright happy colors, Branch found his eyes glancing around the room.

His room...full of happy smiling paintings all the same happy messages that they tried drilling into his head, tried making him a happy pop zombie. Just the mental image of him dancing around singing and smiling, why should he? singing just brings death, singing is probably how the bergen's first discovered them, and then it got everyone killed....including his grandma, a angel that didn't deserve that at all.

"AHHHHHH"!!!! Branch let his built up rage bubble to the surface as his hair wrapped around the only solid thing in the room. The bed welded to the wall. With the surge of rage his hair grew in strength as it pulled the bed straight off the wall and threw it at the door, The impact of the metal bed against the door caused it to cave in under the weight and pressure.

Branch blinked in surprise for a moment, he didn't think that would work but now the bed and door lay in a mess at the door way leaving just enough space for him to move his way through and finally outside the room, he took a moment to breath in the fresh air he missed so much since he was last out. He admitted it felt weird being out without being watched and escorted. feeling himself calm just a bit more Branch took a deep breath and started climbing the stairs to the outside world.

When he came outside he froze at the sight around him, He was right about the village being totally destroyed, looked like someone with serious reckless rage tried burning their anger onto the village. Not that he was one to talk.

There was Graffiti carved or burned into areas with words Branch didn't really understand 'Rock rulez"? what's Rock? and who would write that? Another thing Branch noticed was how quiet it was, he hadn't seen a single troll, not even a body anywhere.

"is everyone....is everyone gone"? Branch mumbled out, his mind jumped at the words telling him yes! they must be! and he was the only survivor! no one was going to help him now! he had to run! to the bunker? no not the bunker! that was to close! no he had to run far away from the village! but first the jacket...

He looked down at the prison of his arms, he never got to see what was actually keeping the jacket closed around him, first he would need to find some kind of mirror to see himself. With a nod Branch followed his old memories around the village carefully searching each pod until with a smirk he found the one he was looking for.

He had only been in Satin and Chenille's house once, to tell them to stop having late night fashion shows that had to many bright lights, his memories told him they had a special mirror that let you see three angels. he didn't know what that kind of mirror was called but it should help his problem.

Eventually he found it, the mirror was broken in places but still had enough glass that it would work well enough, branch used his hair to hold the large mirror in place while he stood sideways, using two angels of the mirror he was finally able to see the clasp on his back. using two thin strands of hair he carefully fiddled with the clasp and latches until it finally came undone.

"yes.."Branch hissed with a grin as he could now move his arms freely. he didn't get alot of time to feel proud of himself when he heard rustling nearby. His instincts told him to run and run he did, He ran through the village quickly but silently as he ran out of the village and into the dark forest hidden by the darkness of night and forest around him.

If he had stayed he might have been found by the snack pack, he might have been told about the other trolls and what had really happened. oh well.

They had all returned to pop village after saving all the tribes and leaving Volcano Rock city, Peppy watched his wonderful daughter Poppy celebrate with the other trolls and leaders before glancing back towards the large troll tree. He couldn't wait any longer he had to see if Branch was there, if he was ok or even there still, The latter worried him far more then anything else.

"Oh no" Peppy eyes widen in fear as he walked down the stairs and saw the destroyed door, it looked like someone had forced their way out from the inside, looking inside the room Peppy could feel the blood drain form his face, the room was shredded apart, gashes in the walls and floor showed signs of attack from hair and the bed had been pulled from the wall and tossed at the door, everything was broken but there was no sign of the troll meant to be inside.

Branch had escaped, and by the looks of it, in a very rage fulled way. How else would he have been able to tear the bed off the wall and smash the door with it. Branch was running around outside, probably confused and terrified if he ahd seen the state of the village before.

Not only that, but the other trolls leaders, Trolls Branch would never have seen before. Wouldn't know that they were trolls or that they were friends, if he saw them he might attack them and that would be the worst thing to happen right now after just uniting again after so many years.

Plus Peppy was also worried about how the other troll leaders would react to Branch, He hadn't had time to explain tot hem about he boy or how disturbed he was. They were so different they may not understand why Branch had to be kept locked away like he was.

Peppy called over the Guy, Smidge, Tumble and a few other stronger trolls that had helped many times keep branch under control. He explained the situation quickly and quietly to them, he wanted this kept on the down low in case the other pop trolls panic hearing branch was running around, Peppy looked over to his daughter who was laughing and talking with Barb. He knew he should tell her but right now she was the only one who could keep the other leaders distracted long enough.

"We have to find him, quickly but quietly I don't want the other trolls tribes to know...not just yet and do not tell poppy yet she is keeping them occupied" Peppy instructed the team of searches who agreed before quietly walking away to search the village and forest. 

Weeks had passed with no sign of Branch anywhere, Peppy had managed to keep it quiet from everyone. Even poppy as she was far to busy helping the other tribes rebuilt, there was many trolls moving between all the different tribes that Peppy and the few trolls that knew branch had escaped had trouble trying to make sure everyone was accounted for. That was until it was reported a troll was missing.

A King of Techno to be exact.

Trollex had wandered away from the village by accident when he was helping some of the pop trolls clean up the broken and thrown about pods, he hadn't even noticed as he had swam around picking up household belongings that fell from a few of the pods and had been moved further away by critters or the weather. by the time he had picked up a book he saw a little worm crawling away with the sun had started to set and when he looked around the darkening trees it was unfamiliar to him.

"Huh...hey where am I now" Trollex muttered looking around the unfamiliar area, if he swam upwards and rested on the higher branchs he figured he could get a good view and see the troll tree, or at least the Funk Trolls Spaceship that floated above it. He slowly started to make his way up a nearby tree when something wrapped around his tail and pulled him back down.

"wha-! OW"! Trollex landed with a sharp thud his chin hitting the ground hard and sharp filling him with pain, he just barely got to look back at his tail and saw black thick hair was wrapped around it before he was suddenly pulled backward by the hair straight into the dark trees.

"NO"! Trollex screamed within the few seconds he was dragged until he was suddenly pulled upwards and felt the hair move around his body as he felt another presence standing right behind him.

Naturally Trollex started to struggle.

"let go! who are you" Trollex used his tail, his arms, his whole body to try and push the other troll away while also trying to get out of the tight grip the black hair had on him.

"Relax relax. I'm another survivor, you're gonna be fine" a voice whispered harshly in his ear while Trollex kept struggling, something felt way off and he didn't like it one bit, the voice sounded male, maybe around his age or a bit older but it sounded cautious, something told Trollex to swim far away from this troll despite it trying to tell him otherwise.

"I said relax or I'll have no choice"! The voice growled in a harsh whisper before more hair covered Trollex face until he couldn't breath and eventually....blacked out.

"I didn't want to have to do that...but you didn't listen...I should get you back....you wont be safe out there" The voice echoed glancing around as it started to get darker and darker the further the sun set. The troll turned and walked in the opposite direction to pop village dragging the King of Techno behind him as he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Trollex slowly opened his eyes with a low groan as he tried to remember what happened to give him such a headache.

"Hey, you awake yet"? A raspy voice echoed from in front of Trollex as his eyes finally focused around him.

Trollex found himself face to face with dark blue grey eyes staring at him. The troll the eyes belonged to was squatting just in front of him, it was a troll Trollex had never seen before.

Dark grey skin, tall messy stark black hair, brown torn shorts and a strange looking white jacket with what looked like dirt, grass and strange red stains on it.

"You know a normal troll would be trying to escape by now or at least asking where they are, good thing I found you and not some troll eating monster" The Troll stood up walking away from the techno troll.

Trollex took this time to take in his surroundings, by the looks of it they were in some sort of underground rock cave. Looking down he realized with horror as his face paled, his hands had chain tightly wrapped around his wrist that lead down to a large metal ball stuck in the ground.

Trying to lift his hands as high as the chain allowed he was only able the reach his face, outwards he wasn't able to reach that far either. When Trollex Tried to float upwards a weight on his tail made him look down in horror. The bottom of his tail was also wrapped in a chain held by a even bigger metal ball that was stuck well into the ground not letting Trollex move very far at all.

"I knew you'd do that" Trollex looked up sharply seeing the other Troll was now holding a wooden hand carved bowl with some sort of dark brown substance in it and a wooden spoon.

"sorry had to, if I didn't chain you up it would be to easy for you to attack me or try to get out" The troll said taking a small step towards the other watching him like a hawk.

"...what if I promise to not do that" Trollex would rather not attack the troll but yes he would love to get out of here right now, everything was sending off red flags in his mind, something was really wrong with this troll he just didn't know what yet.

"you think I believe you? do I look stupid"? The troll asked with a low laugh that sounded more like a growl then a laugh. The Troll walked forward until he sat down just in front of Trollex.

"but first, I'm Branch and now you need to eat" Branch scooped up a spoon full of the strange brown food and shoved it towards Trollex. the Techno King took one look at the odd food and turned away from it, no way was he gonna eat any food given by this strange troll that kidnapped him.

"come on you gotta eat, or you'll die" Branch huffed moving the spoon to be in front of Trollex again, the King just turned his head again in the opposite direction. He did this multiple times until branch got very agitated.

"Fine! starve then" Branch growled taking the spoon and biting onto it swallowing the food. Branch sat there and ate everything in the bowl before standing and walking away from the other, throwing the bowl into a bucket that sloshed over with water.

'maybe if I talk to him and get his trust then he'll let me go...' Trollex thought watching the other move around the cave, since he ate the food it wasn't poisoned and it didn't seem like the other wanted to kill him...yet.

"Trollex"! He called out to the other which made branch stop and look at him confused.

"my name...its Trollex I'm the King of the Techno Trolls" Trollex tried to keep eye contact with the other but Branch's eyes kept glancing around quickly.

"Weird name....what the hell is a techno troll" Branch muttered glancing up at the bright blue troll in front of him with confusion, 'So he wasn't around to hear about the other tribes and clearly didn't get kidnapped by the rock trolls' Trollex stored away this little information for now.

"well I'm a Techno Troll, we're a different type of music that live under the ocean, our music is different to yours, you're a pop troll right"? Trollex asked innocently only to hear low growling. When he looked at the other he froze feeling himself pale and his blood turn to ice.

Branch was growling deeply at the mention of his tribe all his rage started bubbling up to the surface again, he wanted to attack something, rip something apart and tear it to pieces. but not now, not in front of the other troll.

"don't....ever...mention..them"Branch managed to growl out before turning and storming away quickly feeling his hair started to twitch and curl from his pent up anger leaving a confused and terrified Trollex behind.

"ok...why does he hate his tribe so much...what did the pop trolls do now" Trollex wondered both curious and worried for the other, you don't react that way over nothing. Something big must have happened, but he had a feeling it was something the other wouldn't trust him enough to tell anytime soon.

"There's just no sign of him anywhere King Peppy, we even have trolls watching his old bunker but there's been no sign of him going back" Tumble reported with a frown, at first they had thought branch had gone back to his bunker. They had found it broken into and a lot of stuff missing but since then the troll hadn't come back to it.

"this is bad.."Peppy sighed with frustration, no one had found any signs of Branch even being in the area other then the bunker being broken into, it was like Branch never existed. 

This scared Peppy even more then Branch being around the village, if the troll was far out of reach who knows what could happen to him. What if he got himself or others hurt? or did something bad enough that the bounty hunters were sent after him. everything was a risk with Branch being free before he was ready.

"its even worse sir....no one has seen Trollex since yesterday" Tumble had overheard some of the other techno trolls worry over their King who had just disappeared, so far everyone thought maybe he just got lost but if he wasn't found soon...Tumble already had a bad thought of who might be the reason for the kings disappearance. By how pale King Peppy just went it seemed he shared his thoughts.

"...keep Branch's disappearance a secret for as long as we can, if Trollex isn't back by morning we will send out search parties but unless we have proof he's involved I don't want anyone knowing about branch" Peppy instructed sternly, Tumble hesitated. He felt that everyone should know of the possible dangerous troll so they knew what could happen but he couldn't go against the king.

"yes sir...."Tumble agreed before walking off with a frown, Peppy stood there for a moment in thought before turning and walking home to think in peace.

Neither noticed a stiff and tense Riff had been standing nearby with a pale face and wide eyed expression. 'There was a dangerous troll running around and they are keeping it a secret'? Riff could feel his heart racing at the idea, he had to tell barb. she needed to know. hell EVERYONE deserved to know.With that Riff ran off in search of his friend, Queen Barb.

Trollex watched in boredom as Branch just sat there, his back to trollex as he stared ahead, stiff as a board with his ears being the only thing that moved as they twitched listening for the smallest sound, since earlier the grey troll hadn't moved or made a sound and Trollex was getting really bored of just sitting there in tense silence.

 _"Work it, Make it, Do it, Makes us, Harder Better Faster Str-"_ Trollex had started to sing to himself to fill in the silent cave when suddenly black hair wrapped around him covering his mouth. Trollex looked up at the other and froze.

Branch looked at Trollex with wide terrified eyes that were blurring up with tears. he stood tense but shaking ever so slightly, the hair was wild and strung tight wrapped around Trollex's mouth keeping it shut.

"Don't.Sing.Got.It"? Branch asked slowly from where he stood, Trollex nodded quickly not wanting to make the other angry with him, Branch stared at him for a few moments before his hair went lax and slowly shrunk back to branch letting Trollex go.

"ok ok no singing...but um...why"? Trollex asked quietly still wide eyed from what just happened. He never seen anyone react that way to singing before.

"singing is bad, its loud and it brings predators to us, it's just a way to lure troll eating monsters, when a troll sings it makes them forget about the danger around them. so don't do it again" Branch growled but felt strange, no one had ever asked him 'why' before normally they just ignored him and kept singing until branch actually did something then they just told him there was no problem singing and blah blah blah.

"ok I wont sing" Branch looked up confused and shocked. Did a troll just agree to not sing? the hell?

"what..."Branch muttered without meaning to.

"s-sorry?...you said you didn't want me to sing so I wont...is something wrong"? Trollex froze trying to move backwards away from the grey troll, he looked confused and shocked.

"no...its just no one has ever agreed to not sing before...wait why am I telling you?! just go to sleep or something"! Branch growled before turning and storming off deeper into the cave and out of sight leaving Trollex alone.

"...how is anyone supposed to sleep in a cold dark cave" Trollex grumbled to himself before trying to lay down on the hard rock floor and fall asleep.

Branch walked through the maze that was the cave system with ease, he could do this with his eyes closed if he wanted to as he walked he stopped to check the traps he set making sure not to set any off as he went. He had found the caves only a few days after he escaped, running through the forest for hours until he came here. He had found one of the many entrances to the underground rock caves. and naturally it was a perfect home for him.

He imagined maybe his bunker would have looked like this if he had the chance to finish it. 'But I'll never know will i' Branch growled to himself, he always felt a large bubble of rage build up whenever he thought about the trolls. or his tribe of trolls, After seeing Trollex Branch can't deny the possibility of trolls other then the ones he grew up around existed.

"I just hope their not all as stupid as _**Poppy**_ " Branch seethed feeling his teeth grind together as just the thought of her. nope! he wasn't going to think about that pink mess of a 'queen' any longer.

Branch finally made it to the main entrance he used, this one led out to a sandy landscape with a large lake at the end, he didn't know how large the lake was, just that it was big. also it wasn't like any lake Branch had ever encountered before. He once tried drinking from it and found it tasted like salt and sand and just gross. Branch never did that again, the water was also useless for washing. The only Good thing about this lake was all the fish and crabs and other small animals Branch fished up for food.

"lets see today's haul" Branch went over to a outcrop of rocks, this was where Branch would throw in special made metal cages he made with metal he collected from his bunker weeks ago and made them to catch crabs. it took multiple attempts and adjustments until he finally got it right.

Pulling up the metal cages he grinned down at the small crabs and even some fish that got caught up in his trap. with a final yank branch pulled them up onto the rock and started dragging the cage away. nearby he had a rock carved dome that when he placed the fish and crabs in they would dry out. After Branch swiftly and painlessly put them out of their misery.

This took some time before Branch felt ready to leave them to dry and headed back for home. He never liked being outside at night not now and not ever.

Following his way back inside he expected the other Troll to be wide awake complaining about being hungry or trying to escape. so imagine his surprise when he found the other curled uncomfortably on the floor in a restless looking sleep.

"hrmm.....guess it wouldn't be good if he got sick..."Branch grumbled to himself giving himself a excuse for how awful he felt letting the other sleep on the hard ground, with a huff Branch looked through his things and found one of the blankets he grabbed from the bunker. with the ease of his hair branch tucked the other in the blanket wrapping it around him making the blue troll look like a roll.

This was a weird feeling and he did not like it one bit, So the only way to handle this was to sleep in a different room and ignore the other for a while, with this plan in mind Branch turned and disappeared into the tunnels once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Trollex woke up groggily and stretched in confusion when he felt the blanket slip off his body, when did he get this blanket? why was he sleeping on the floor?

looking around the dark cave Trollex remembered where he was and what had happened, he remembered falling asleep on the ground but the blanket was new.

'branch must have put this on me while I slept' Trollex mused, maybe he could use that caring side to his advantage. The thought of using and betraying the other still left a bad taste in his mouth but he needed to get out and get home, his tribe needed him and he knew the other tribes would be worried to.

but still gaining someone's trust, someone who clearly didn't trust easily and could have who knows what kind of past to make him like that, only to use that as advantage to escape? it made Trollex want to be sick. 'maybe that'll be my last resort plan' Trollex thought to himself as he heard footsteps echoing around him, sounds like Branch was coming back.

Barb was walking quickly through Pop village with a angry scowl on her face, every troll that was in her path moved out of the way quickly with just one look at her face, behind her Riff was running and trying to keep up with her.

"POPPY"! Barb screamed when she saw the pink queen standing and chatting away happily to Delta Dawn and Trollzart, the three stopped their conversation to look at the furious barb in confusion.

"barb? whats wrong"? Poppy asked tilting her head with a innocent confused smile, this nearly made barb explode except she held it back, Riff had warned her it could be that poppy didn't even know what he had overhead her dad saying.

"who.is.branch"? Brab asked through gritted teeth, Poppy looked puzzled before freezing in place.

"omg....I forgot to check on branch! oh I've just been so busy I can't believe I forgot! oh you should come meet him! no wait maybe I should just tell him first, he might get overwhelmed" Poppy rambled forgetting about barb's fury and the confused look she was getting from Delta and Trollzart, Riff had finally caught up.

"...you don't know" Riff's voice broke poppy's thoughts and brought their attention back to barb and him.

"wait barb how do you know about branch" Poppy suddenly realized and looked at them both, she looked from Riff's look of concern and barbs fury, she felt a deep cold dread starting to form in her gut.

"what in trolls sake happened" Delta asked as Poppy turned and ran off towards the troll tree in a panic.

"well explain in a second" Riff told them before running after queen poppy followed by Barb, Delta and Trollzart.

They followed as Poppy ran around the tree past other trolls before going to a dark and isolated section that had a set of stairs that if you didn't know it was there you wouldn't see it.

"oh dear..."Trollzart mumbled frowning as he flew after poppy only to stop short at the destroyed door and dark room, Poppy now stood in the small room looking around at the old destroyed chaos, dust had already started to settle on everything around her.

"Poppy...who is this branch"? Poppy turned to see a worried looking Delta Dawn in the doorway while Trollzart floated behind her, with barb and Riff behind them.

"Branch is...hes a pop troll and...he turned grey when we were young, I never knew why but I think it had to do something with the bergens. He was always angry and trying to make us be quiet...something happened I think he attacked me? I'm not sure but my dad decided he was to upset to be left wandering around, so for his own and our safety Dad said Branch needed to stay here until he got better" Poppy explained as she moved her arms around the room.

"wait? just locked up in here? how in the blazing sun would that have worked" Delta Dawn walked around inspecting the room, the awfully positive padded walls, the single bed that had been thrown at the door, the lack of anything personal, she couldn't tell what this branch character was from this.

"I...I don't know...dad said it would help him and no one ever argued..." Poppy frowned at the question, was this never going to work?.

"where is he now"? Trollzart asked quietly.

"I think..you should ask King peppy about that" Barb mutter bitterly getting wide eyed looks from the other troll leaders and a pale face from poppy.

"you have to eat something stop being annoying" Branch growled as he again tried to shove the fork of crab meat at the other.

"its not even cooked properly! eating that will make you sick" Trollex growled back before lifting his hand just high enough to smack the fork away, both trolls froze staring at the ruined meat laying on the ground.

"its really not cooked right..."? Branch asked after a few seconds of tense silence.

"no! the meat is the wrong color, it smells off and the shell is still brown, proper cooked crab is when the shell is red, it smells fresh and the meat inside is snowy white" Trollex instructed as he watched the other walk back over to the small fire that had the rest of the cooking crabs.

Branch looked over the rest of the crabs, they did seem to be a little off. but how was he supposed to know?! hes never cooked crab before...

"if I cook it right this time will you eat it"? Branch huffed, the stupid bright blue troll had been refusing to eat anything since branch saved him and it was getting worrying, Branch didn't save this troll from the horrors of the world just for him to starve.

"how about you unchain me and I help cook"? Trollex asked holding up his chained arms with hope, Branch's growl shut that idea down quickly leaving Trollex scowling as he watched Branch cook.

It took a little while of Branch carefully watching the crabs cook and making sure the fire stayed alive but he finally saw the shells turning red and when he cut them open, the meat inside was perfect snowy white and smelled delicious, once Branch was sure it was properly cooked this time he loaded the crab meat onto two plates one for him and one for trollex.

"now eat" Branch huffed stabbing a bit of meat with a fork and holding it out to trollex.

"you know I could just eat it myself if you gave me the fork" Trollex tilted his head confused by why the other was constantly trying to feed him.

"and give you a fork which you could stab me with? no" Branch huffed and continued pushing the fork towards Trollex until the techno troll finally sighed and took a bite of the crab meat.

It tasted good.

"If I'm so dangerous and untrustworthy then why not just let me go? why am I even here?! why did you kidnap me" Trollex asked between bites of food, he was confused and it was making him irritated.

"because we're the only trolls left, if I let you go out there you'll die" Branch growled hoping his growl would silence the other from asking more questions.

"you're wrong! there are heaps of other trolls why do you think its just us"?! this was really confusing to Trollex.

"because I saw it! the whole village was destroyed and no one was there! not even bodies! I knew those bergens couldn't be trusted..but noooo Poppy just had to be so **Stupid** and 'befriend' them" Branch hissed out the last half with pure rage, the anger in his voice early made Trollex want to stop talking but the grey troll was talking more then he had the last few days.

Wait..Destroyed village? no trolls around, oh! Branch must have seen the aftermath of the rock trolls! how did branch not get captured by the rock trolls when they attacked?

"bergens? no the rock trolls were the ones that destroyed your village! but all the trolls are safe and back at the village! look we could go together and I'll show you" Trollex offered with intentions of just being nice and maybe helping the troll realize he was wrong.

"NO!!! I am NOT going back!! and neither are you! if you're right then...you go back and tell them...NO"! Branch snapped throwing both plates and forks against the far wall in rage as he stood and started to pace, this act made Trollex pale in confusing. what was he talking about.

"Branch It'll be fine I'll just explain this was a mixup, it'll be fi-" Trollex tried to say hoping to calm the other.

"I AM NOT GOING BACK IN THE ROOM"! Branch screamed in rage turning on Trollex, tears were pouring down his face and Trollex could have sworn his grey-blue eyes had turned pure red from rage, instinctively Trollex started to move backwards away form the other.

Branch stood there glaring the blue king down as he raged pants of anger slowly started to slow as he calmed down a bit.

"I'm not...going...back" Branch turned and walked out of the room disappearing into the many tunnels, Trollex was pretty certain he could hear the other trying not to cry as he disappeared.

"...what did the pop trolls do to him" Trollex mumbled in worry, the way he reacted was horrible and what was this 'room' he was talking about.

Poppy,Barb,Riff,Delta and Trollzart now all sat in Peppy's pod as they faced him with frowns on their faces.

"dad...why didn't you tell me that Branch got out" Poppy had her arms crossed and a angry pout, her dad had known branch escaped, Riff had over heard him talking about branch to tumble and yet her own father kept that secret from her.

"I'm sorry Poppy I didn't want to worry you, you were so busy with rebuilding the village and connecting with the other leaders...I thought I could just find him and return him safely" Peppy sighed, he didn't know Riff had overheard him and now three other leaders knew about branch.

"and why did you not inform us of this potentially dangerous troll" Trollzart asked frowning, this could have put everyone at risk and it was wrong for the old king to keep it secret.

"I didn't want to cause a panic, its not branch's fault he is the way he is, I would have told you all once he was safety back in his room, he needs help" Peppy leaned against his cane, so far none of the searching trolls had found branch and it was really starting to worry him.

"speaking of that actually, I don't think that room is helping him, I think once we find him you need a different way to help him" Barb huffed from the couch she was leaning against, Peppy looked at her confused.

"look I'm not doctor or psychologist, you'd have to talk to the funk trolls or something for that but even I know shoving someone in a room like that and locking them away for years...that will never help him get better"Barb huffed doing her best from growling at the king, clearly none of the pop trolls had ever dealt with someone mentally suffering before.

"...ok..I will talk to King Quincy and Queen Essence about this...I never realized it wasn't working" Peppy sighed feeling despair fill him, he had thought branch would just get better eventually if he just got through to him, had he only been hurting the boy?

"King Peppy" Tumble ran into the pod skidding to a stop when he saw the leaders and riff standing there, he was wide eyed and looking at peppy wondering if he should say anything in front of them.

"go ahead Tumble they know, do you have any word on branch"? Peppy asked making everyone else stiffen to listen in to.

"n-no but I just heard that acting Princess Bliss Marina has...she has hired the bounty hunters to find King Trollex"


	4. Chapter 4

This was stupid, why did he bother keeping the other troll here? obviously the blue troll wasn't listening to him, may as well let him go out there and get eaten right?

'but he listens'

"no he doesn't"

'I feel he's different to the 'pop' troll'

"no hes not, he just wants to get out"

'well you haven't been exactly kind, hes in chains'

"he'll will just escape if I let him out"

'sounds familiar doesn't it'?

Branch growled as he quickened his pace, stupid brain, stupid mind! he finally reached one of the far lower and darker rooms, he didn't put any torches in this one, he quickly walked over to the closest wall and..

BANG! BANG! BANG! echoed through the room and up the tunnels, but not far enough for a mer-troll to hear, this small dark corner had splatters of dried blood from the usual activity this room was used for.

Smacking his head against the hard rock wall over and over again until the pain drowned out his thoughts, as his head was now full of nothing but throbbing pain Branch stumbled away from the wall before falling back and collapsing on his back now staring at the ceiling, he knew he should get up and clean the wound on his forehead but the quicker he did that the quicker the pain would come back.

With a sigh Branch laid there until the pain started to dull and eventually he let his eyes slip closed to sleep, maybe this time he would wake up and see his grandma waiting for him.

"what do you mean call back the bounty hunters" Bliss marina crossed her arms giving the old pop king a unimpressed look. there is no way he just asked her to pull back the very trolls that were searching for her older brother.

"please you dont understand I fear they would hurt branch" Peppy pleaded with this Bliss let out a annoyed sigh, branch branch branch, that's all this guy talked about.

"and what about Trollex! he's out there lost, possible taken by this 'branch' and you said he's unstable! what if he hurt my brother"! Bliss hissed floating up and easily towering over the king.

"Look all I told the hunters was to get by brother back with as little casualties as possible, they wont hurt this 'branch' as long as he doesn't make them, look I'm sorry but to me my brother is more important then some deranged troll you couldn't handel" Bliss huffed before angrily swimming away from Peppy before he could say another word.

"dont you think you were a bit harsh bliss" Synth asked when he found her later. He heard the whole thing and felt that while Bliss was right she may have been a bit harsh about it, 'deranged' certainly wasn't a word for a troll they didn't know.

" I know I know but...Trollex has been missing for days and all those pop trolls care about is this 'branch' guy! and from what that king said, I don't think Branch would even want to come back here" Bliss huffed feeling her fins flare up, she had made King Peppy tell her everything about this branch troll and form what she heard, on how they just locked him away. Well she wouldn't blame the grey troll for running away and not coming back.

but if he harmed Trollex in any way!

"I know I'm worried about him to" Synth swam over wrapping Bliss in a hug, They were both worried about Trollex and missed him dearly, he was a good king that always took care of all the techno trolls. without him it felt empty, and the idea that this troll that the pop trolls locked away could have him.

it was weird but...synth had a feeling everything would be ok, for some reason his mind couldn't picture this branch troll causing harm to Trollex, after all it was the pop trolls he was mad at not Trollex. it was a weird feeling but Synth always trusted his sixth sense. It was his special Gift.

"AHHH!! BRANCH!!!" Branch woke up with a start as he heard screaming, yea screaming was normal in his dreams but the screaming continued outside his dream.

"BRANCH"!! Branch jumped into action and ran through the tunnels, that was Trollex's voice!

"Trollex"?! Branch ran into the room and froze before his eyes narrowed in rage, a scorpion had somehow got in past all of his traps and alarms and was now cornering the terrified techno troll, A quick scan of the room and Branch jumped into action.

"Trollex dive right"! Branch screamed which brought the scorpion's attention to him while Trollex moved as far right as he could as Branch grabbed the still boiling hot water from cooking crab earlier with his bare hands, ignoring the pain he threw the water over the creature as it hissed in pain.

He threw the pot over the creature trapping it inside as it thrashed and hiss from inside. He held it down with his hands ignoring the burning form the hot pot, he used his hair to reach through to some of his weapons grabbed a board he made of driftwood.

He carefully slipped the board under the pot now trapping the creature inside. he easily used his hair and took it outside, going to the water he used his hair to hold the pot far out over the water before moving the board and watching the scorpion fell out into the water and probably drowned but he didn't care, he quickly rushed back inside to check on Trollex.

"Trollex!? are you ok?! did it get you"?! Branch rushed over to him, he stopped just short of the techno troll and was looking over him for any indication that the other was hurt.

"no no I'm fine, what about you?! your hands are burned"! Trollex didn't hesitate as he grabbed Branch's wrist and looked over his hands, the skin was starting to blister from the heat.

"we need to run this under cool water" Trollex demanded looking around and trying to move. Branch stood there stunned until his hair seemed to move on its own. His hair pulled out the keys and without a second of hesitation unlocked trollex's arms and tail.

Both trolls looked stunned before Trollex swam past pulling Branch by his wrist over to the bucket of cool water, he easily dunked the grey trolls hands into the water.

"I know I know it hurts but it'll be ok" Trollex said as Branch hissed in pain as his hands hit the water. Glancing around Trollex saw a clean towel nearby which he grabbed before pulling branch's hands out of the water and carefully wrapping them in the towels.

"why-why are you.."? Branch stuttered unsure how to react, the last time anyone had grabbed him was when they dragged him to his room or when Peppy use to force bathe him. but the bigger question. Why didn't Trollex swim away the minute he was freed.

"because you got hurt from protecting me, I'm not just gonna leave you while you're injured" Trollex told him with a small smile as he tied the towel's around his hands just enough so not to loose but not to tight.

"no I mean...why didn't you run"? Branch asked in a quiet voice, Trollex glanced up confused. The idea of running didn't even occur to him but now he was free.

One look at the grey trolls face stopped that thought, branch's face was blank but Trollex could see he was expecting Trollex to run off and leave him behind, it was like he was used to it? was he used to being left behind?

He could just leave, go home and forget about this place and the Grey troll but...but something was pulling him to stay, there was a story to this troll and if he left he might never learn the truth. Sure he could just ask the pop trolls but he felt they would only tell their side not his side.

"I'm not going anywhere"


	5. Chapter 5

Hickory knelt down examining the dirt closely, markings of something being dragged, old and eventually faded away but it was a step in the right direction.

"not much sign of a struggle, damm if we got sent out here a bit earlier we might have better clues" Wani scoffed from where she was examining a few nearby plants finding some signs of someone breaking leaves and branches to get through.

"we've worked with less" Tresillo smirked before following the marks until they stopped.

"we'll find the king, but remember don't harm the grey troll unless we have to, apparently peppy wants him brought back safe and sound" Dickory grumbled rolling his eyes remembering the letter they received not long after Bliss sent them out. This gave the group of bounty hunters now had two objectives, Find King Trollex and bring him home as safety as possible, And bring in a potentially dangerous Grey Troll that kidnapped the king in the first place.

It was a step of improvement.

Trollex wasn't fully free of the chains yet. But he was happy to see the other trusted him a little bit, His hands were freed and the chain around his tail had been replaced with a much longer one that let him swim around the whole room freely before getting tugged back.

Also now Branch actually talked to him! not about alot mostly just mumbles and about cooking and catching fish but it was still conversation! Sometimes he even asked about Techno Reef, also now he was allowed to use forks and spoons with his own hands. so no more embarrassing being fed by Branch at least.

He wasn't sure where Branch was right now. it was normal for the grey troll to come, give Trollex breakfast before leaving quickly disappearing into the tunnels for what much be hours on end. Trollex tried to see which way the other went but he could only see so far into those tunnels even with his night vision. when Trollex tried asking him where he went the grey troll just huffed and mumbled before going about his routine.

"you're back early" Trollex grinned a smile at Branch who went wide eyed before huffing and walking towards the blue troll carrying two full buckets of water.

"whats this for"? Trollex asked but instead of a answer he let out a loud shriek as suddenly cold water splashed over him, Branch had lifted one bucket and poured it over him.

"shower time" Branch said only after drenching Trollex in cold water, before reaching into the other bucket and taking out a cloth.

"here, you can wash yourself" Trollex scowled before taking the cloth and gently rubbing it over his skin.

"you didn't have to dump a bucket over me" Trollex scowled with narrowed eyes.

"but that's the only way I remember" Branch admitted picking up the other bucket and easily dumping it over himself, while Branch went about using the cloth to clean himself, Trollex noted two things, the sentence branch just said and the fact the other was cleaning himself while wearing clothes still.

"did...did the pop trolls wash you like that? a bucket of water and still in clothing"? Trollex asked slowly and quietly just in case it was a sore point.

"...uh yea, well...the king did, I wouldn't let **her** get close enough" Branch froze as he mumbled before shaking his head and continued washing with the cloth until he was satisfied.

"done"? Branch just gave himself a shake to get rid of some extra water but he was still dripping as he held out the bucket for Trollex to put the cloth in.

"uh yea...don't you need to dry yourself"? While Trollex had no problem being wet he knew Pop Trolls needed to get dry otherwise they'd get sick...right? Branch just shrugged before picking up the other bucket and walking out of the room.

Trollex frowned as he started to think, Branch had mentioned a 'her' a few times but never enough information on who it was. That and Trollex didn't know many of the other Pop trolls well enough to take a guess.

"Techno trolls are weird" Branch huffed as he worked on sharpening the end of a stick to make a new spear. Always asking questions. Not running away when he had the chance. Pretending to 'care' about how the tribe treated branch.

"why didn't he just run when he had the chance? sure he would have got lost in the tunnels but it was a chance" Branch mumbled as he wandered through the tunnels, there wasn't anywhere he needed to be. he just liked to walk while he thought.

"oh here's an idea, maybe he actually cared about your well being" Branch narrowed his eyes turning to face the voice.

She leaned against the wall with a slight smirk, glowing purple skin, tall glittering mint green hair with light streaks of white, green eyes twinkled at him as she walked over and around him, her light yellow dress swaying as she walked.

"shut up, how are you even?! you should be dead with the rest of the village" Branch hissed moving away when she got to close.

"hmm...but Trollex says their alive, alive and probably having the biggest parties" She giggled with a sly smirked as she hummed and walked down into the dark. Branch growled before following.

"good for them! they can really get caught and die! I don't care"! Branch hissed following the troll who still managed to glow even this far underground.

"and yet, You keep Trollex here. why? oh cause you don't want him going back to pop village and telling them about you? ooor..." She turned with a sly smile that made Branch growl and step away from her.

"maybe you like having someone around, well other then me" She reached out to poke his cheek only pulling her hand back when he tried to bite her.

"touchy touchy..." She frowned before reaching up and pulling a string, a string connected to the light system mapped out through the caves.

"I don't like him being here and I especially don't like you! just leave"! Branch grabbed the sting tugging it and turning out the lights, he didn't want to see the walls right now.

"then just let him go, you could just blindfold him and drop him out somewhere, I'm sure he'll find his way back" She grinned lifting her hand to trace her finger around the lines on the wall, tracing the words and pictures hidden by the darkness.

"No! its far to dangerous out there"! Branch growled feeling his anger rise, he hated her so much! always showing up and saying whatever she dammed wanted! why couldn't she just leave.

"but you don't care about him, so I'll ask again and again until you be truthful, Why.Is.Trollex.Here" She walked forward while Branch walked back lifting his hands.

"its dangerous"

"why.is.Trollex.here"

"We're the only survivors! everyone else is dead" Branch lifted a fist and aimed a punch, only for her to side step easily out of the way and keep walking forward.

"Why.is.Trollex.here"

"He'll bring the pop trolls to me"!

"WHY.IS.TROLLEX.HERE"!

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE AGAIN"! Branch lifted his arms and pushed the other away as he breathed heavily. he squeezed his eyes shut.

"good boy" Branch didn't have the energy to move away from the hand that patted him on the head through his hair. when he did finally open his eyes, she was gone, leaving him in the dark with his head rested against a rock wall with a new fresh bloodstain on it.


	6. Chapter 6

Trollex could only assume a few days had passed since the shower, and since then Branch hadn't spoken a word to him. Just gave him breakfast and dinner then rushed out again. This left the king feeling like they took two steps forward, ten steps back. He had tried asking Branch why he was avoiding him or if he said something to upset him but that just seemed to confuse the grey troll before he hissed and ran out again.

It was night, or he assumed it to be night since just hours ago he had been given dinner and now he was trying to sleep. He had been sleeping. Dreaming of when he was a child and he played with Bliss and Synth when he was woken up by sounds of movement around him. He carefully peeked one eye open before nearly sitting up in shock.

Branch was pacing at the entrance to one of the tunnels, grasping a old looking blanket and pillow and mumbling to himself, sometimes looking back down the tunnel before glancing at the 'sleeping' King.

"this is stupid, I've dealt with nightmares before.." Trollex barely heard Branch mumble, he had to really strain his fins to hear him.

"if I can't sleep I'll just stare at the ceiling like I always do you know that" Branch grumbled again, Trollex tried to peer into the darkness of the tunnels, was he talking to someone? he hadn't seen any sign of anyone else being here before. so was he just talking to himself?

"or maybe I'll just knock myself out! that usual works" Branch hissed at either himself or whoever he was talking to, this made Trollex sit up immediately and swim over to the other.

"don't do that"! Trollex spoke before realizing what he was doing, Branch turned quickly dropping everything to stumble back away form the sudden there Troll, something broke in Trollex seeing how he flinched away as if scared of him.

"knocking yourself out...is very dangerous, you could hurt your head and brain...you can try sleeping in here if you want, I can tell you stories" Trollex offered in hope, he didn't want Branch going around hitting his head or whatever he does to knock himself out.

"what? cute little stories with happy 'and everyone was best friends hooray'? no way heard enough of them" Branch felt himself jerk at the sudden feeling of hurling at the thought of those stupid trolls Peppy and even Poppy used to read to him before they got tired of him constantly ripping the books apart.

"no...you like learning right? I can tell you about the creatures living in the ocean! some are quiet terrifying and monstrous" Trollex asked tilting his head, he noticed Branch's ears flick up in interest.

"tch fine.." Branch huffed but didn't move, Trollex realised it was because he was to close to the grey troll and moved back until he was back to his usual sleeping spot, Trollex waited as Branch moved and set up his blankets and pillow a full tails length away from Trollex before laying down and looking at the ceiling.

Trollex layed down and looked up at the ceiling to, taking a deep breath he started his stories.

"so way far down in the ocean, thats the big blue water just outside. we techno trolls live way down in a zone called the Bathyplegic zone" Trollex started to tell him, he was used to giving speeches about the oceans zone since he use to do it with trollings at school.

"Bathyplegic"? Branch asked in a whisper trying out the new word.

"yes, but sometimes its easier to call it the midnight zone and the scary part is our zone is the last with any sort of sunlight filtering through the water, further down is what we call the Abyssoplegic zone otherwise known as the Abyss zone" Trollex grinned lifting his hands to wiggle his hands in a spooky manner even though he had no idea if Branch was even able to see it or not.

"The Abyss zone is where the more terrifying creatures are, its so dark down there that even if you bought a light you wouldn't see anything, just you and the darkness, in fact a light is the worst thing to bring. its pretty much saying 'hey look at me! big bright snack' not a good idea" Trollex told him waiting to hear if Branch reacted.

"woah..."Branch was actually surprised to hear Techno Trolls didn't just swim down to be 'friends' with the creatures that eat him, maybe Techno Trolls were smarter then pop trolls.

"oh defiantly woah, and the creatures down there? they are huge! monstrous things to fill your mind with nightmares, first there's the Behemoth squid, that creature is pretty much a giant squid that could eat a whale easily, multiple giant tentacles ready to just snap you up" Trollex kept going talking about all the different creatures to be found in the deep ocean.

Branch stared up at the ceiling as he listened to Trollex talk, for once he was actually...interested in the stories as his mind made up pictures from the descriptions Trollex gave giving him a picture of what these horrible creatures were like. it felt almost nice to know that other trolls know what its like to be hunted down.

"Then the Megalodon, huge HUGE shark with a huge jaw, it eats the behemoth squid and...branch"? Trollex stopped realizing he hadn't heard any noises from Branch in a while, he risked a glance other and felt himself relax.

Branch had fallen asleep, curled up in on himself, head rested on the pillow and blanket around his feet. Trollex carefully sat up and moved slowly over before he was close to Branch and lifted the blanket over the grey troll tucking him in a bit, Branch moved a little bit with a groan and Trollex had zipped back over to his spot instantly. Luckily Branch didn't wake, just rolled over.

Letting out a sigh Trollex smiled, glad he was able to help the other sleep instead of him resorting to knocking himself out. Trollex stretched before laying down and closing his eyes to fall asleep himself.

Grey fog, that was all Branch could see, it wasn't oftened he was relaxed enough to dream, normally when he slept it was just darkness. but that was what this was right? a dream? had to be, you can't get fog this color, shifting between greys and blues, its not possible. The whole area was empty, just smooth floor and grey fog. Branch slowly stood as he started to walk.

_"Love is just a history that they may prove_   
_And when you're gone, I'll tell them my religion's you_   
_When Punk-tius comes to kill the King upon his throne_   
_I'm ready for their stones"_

He froze...someone was singing? music was coming from somewhere and strangely it didn't sound like a happy song, so not a pop troll right? whoever it was Branch had to stop them, he felt himself walk faster into the fog.

_"I'll dance, dance, dance_   
_With my hands, hands, hands_   
_Above my head, head, head_   
_Like Poppy said"  
_

A feeling of dread started to build up in him as he ran, Poppy...he hated that name! he hated hearing it!, hated seeing who it belonged to! he even hated the flowers that go by its name.

_"I'm gonna dance, dance, dance_   
_With my hands, hands, hands_   
_Above my head, hands together_   
_Forgive him before he's dead because"_

Branch pushed himself to run faster as the music got louder, he also heard a second noise. a familiar noise of heavy.Loud. Footsteps. 

_"I won't cry for you_   
_I won't crucify the things you do_   
_I won't cry for you_   
_See, when you're gone, I'll still be Bloody Mary_

_Love!"_

Branch froze as he ran through the fog and ended up in a open area clear of fog, in the center dancing was Trollex and Poppy! but neither were singing, no the one responsible for singing was none other then her! the stupid purple troll that kept finding him!.

_"We are not just art for Michelangelo to carve_   
_He can't rewrite the agro of my furied heart_   
_I'll wait on mountain tops in Paris cold_   
_Je ne veux pas mourir toute seule"_

She danced slowly, twirling and swaying as she moved to the slow music, He could see Poppy trying to dance more upbeat to the tune and scowled, he wanted to go over and rip her away from Trollex but first the music.

"stop it"! he ran to her and made a attempt to grab her shoulders to stop her, but she just slide out of the way while still singing.

_"I'll dance, dance, dance_   
_With my hands, hands, hands_   
_Above my head, head, head_   
_Like Poppy said"_

She had the audacity to give him a soft wink as she held her hands above her head limply and swayed side to side before twirling out of branch's reach yet again.

"I'm _gonna dance, dance, dance_  
 _With my hands, hands, hands_  
 _Above my head, hands together_  
 _Forgive him before he's dead because"_

She danced over to Trollex and poppy before taking Trollex's hand and started to dance along with him running a hand across his neck as she finished the lines, before spinning and disappearing into the fog. Branch growled looking around before taking a few steps towards Trollex. Suddenly she tapped his shoulder from behind making him spin to face her and she took his surprise as advantage as she cupped his face.

_"I won't cry for you_   
_I won't crucify the things you do_   
_I won't cry for you_   
_See, when you're gone, I'll still be Bloody-"_

She suddenly stopped and seemed to think for a moment before leaning into branch.

"say gray boy, what is my name"? She tilted her head, Branch thought for a moment before realizing she never told him her name, well he never asked he didn't care, he just wanted her to go back to pop village or where ever she came from.

"how should I know! go ask your parents or something" Branch growled pushing her hands away, she just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I don't have parents you fool, don't you get it! I don't have a name cause you never gave me one" She groaned rolling her entire body in annoyance, why would he give her a name?!

"how about you think of a name meanwhile, go dance with them" She grabbed his shoulder turning him around and pushing him to Trollex and Poppy.

"Don't touch me"! Branch tried to run as he felt Poppy grabbing at him giggling, meanwhile Trollex just floated there with a blank face.

"GET OFF"! Branch finally managed to push Poppy off, as soon as she landed on the ground a sudden shadow covered her. Branch paled as suddenly a large purple foot was where poppy just was. with a sickening crunch all that was left of the annoying queen was bright jelly like blood flowing from under the foot.

"Branch"! He was suddenly shoved to the side as he had been staring at where poppy was and hadn't even noticed a hand coming down to him.

"no...NO NO NO"!! Branch rolled and looked up in time to see blue glowing from the enclosed fist of the familiar bergen from his nightmares.

"NO! LET HIM GO! LET HIM GO"! Branch shouted running at the bergen and trying to attack it but his legs felt like lead and he could barely take a step.

more crunching and screams filled his ears when suddenly a dimming blue mass was dropped on the ground, suddenly it felt like Branch's legs were released from a trap as he was able to run forward quickly before skidding to his knees at the mangled body that was Trollex.

Trollex's body had been crushed making him seem so much thinner then before, bones stuck out at all odd angles while purple blood covered his body, his eyes wide open and dull from the lack of life, his mouth hanging open stuck in a scream.

"Trollex....why" Branch felt himself crying, no why should he cry?! he shouldn't! it doesn't matter!

"branch...its just a dream.." A hand on his shoulder Branch looked up into worried green eyes as she knelled next to him.

"Its just a bad dream! the bad thoughts trying to make you push him away! don't listen"! She looked to be pleading as she grabbed his shoulders.

"NO! Everyone around me dies"! Branch stood pushing her away, she watched with wide horrified eyes as while crying Branch pulled one of the sharp bones out of Trollex and held it above himself.

"NO! DONT LISTEN"! She stood and ran but didn't reach Branch in time as he brought the sharp end of the bone down and straight into his stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

Branch woke up with a start as he looked around terrified. no sound. he was in the caves as usual. Glancing to one side he almost let out a breath of relief seeing Trollex still glowing blue with life.

He took a breath and calmed himself before carefully standing up and walking over to Trollex, one look at his face and Branch knew he was still sleeping. having a pleasant dream by the looks of it, all smiley and stuff. it was weird.

"I think its time you went home" Branch mumbled quietly as he reached into his hair and got the key for the chains around Trollex's tail, he unlocked it quietly moving the chain away before carefully extending and slowly moving his hair around Trollex slowly going up the blue trolls body until he was fully and securely wrapped up. with that Branch slowly lifted him stopping every few moments just to watch and make sure Trollex didn't wake before he slowly made his way out of the room.

Branch knew the tunnels like the back of his hand, he took the quickest one back to the forest near Pop village, he was careful Trollex wasn't waking up and that he didn't bump into the walls, sometimes he had to stop and rest his hair since he wasn't used to carrying something so carefully and for so long.

Amazingly enough Trollex seemed to sleep through the whole journey until Branch reached the surface, outside the sun hadn't risen yet but it would soon and branch had to be quick. Trollex had said he was a king and if other trolls were alive...they were probably looking for him, worried about him. Trollex was nice he probably had lots of friends.

This just made him feel a hundred times worse.

Branch made his way into the forest trying to get as far away from the caves so Trollex couldn't point it out if he did tell other trolls about him. after a few miles Branch halted, not because he felt he was far enough away, but because he felt movement in his hair. Trollex would be waking up soon.

He looked around before seeing a empty tree log, that would do. Branch rushed over grabbing grass and leaves on the way. He quickly made a makeshift soft bedding before moving out of the way and laying Trollex down and removing his hair.

He knew he should leave now but he found himself stuck...just watching Trollex sleep. he only got his feet moving when Trollex moved in his sleep. at that Branch took off running through the trees and using his hair to swing so he wouldn't leave foot prints as he made his way back to the caves.

"Branch" Trollex woke up and sat up only to flop back down as his head hit something, last he checked the ceiling was high. as he rubbed his eyes and focused on his surroundings he froze. This was not the caves.

"Branch..."? Trollex pushed aside the grass and leaves, climbing out of the log he realized he was...

"I'm outside.."? He frowned taking in the rising sun and forest around him. Branch let him go. he could just swim around until he found his way back to Pop Village, reunite with his trolls, his family, Forget all about what happened and the grey troll in the cave. That would make the most sense. Why would he want to go back where he was kept prisoner.

or......

"I can't believe you just dumped him somewhere while he was asleep" Branch rolled his eyes choosing to ignore her as he threw another bucket of water on the floor and started scrubbing with a cloth, This morning's de-gutting of fish got a bit messy and he didn't want stains on the floor. meanwhile She sat on the only clean spot with a scowl on her face.

"look Minty can you just leave" Branch growled, he was so done with her. But he's never seen her sleep so he couldn't do to her what he did to Trollex, plus she always seemed to find him.

"did...did you just call me 'Minty' That's the best name you could come up with" She laughed with a cackle until Branch throw the bloody cloth at her, grabbing a new one he started scrubbing again.

"why do you care what I call you, your parents must have given you a name its your fault for not telling me" Branch grumbled turning his back to her hearing her let out a groan of defeat.

"fine Minty it is" Minty whined as she watched Branch clean. he was cleaning the same spot hes been cleaning for ten minutes. It was spotless but she knew he didn't care about it being clean.

"you miss him, ya know if you go out there I'm sure you can find him easily" Minty said with a hopeful smile only yo frown when Branch grunted and ignored her.

"seriously you should have at least asked him. Maybe he would have stayed" Minty started to say before Branch stood throwing the cloth aside and looked at her in rage.

"would you stop talking!! why would he stay here?! that's stupid! no one wants to be around him! I want to be alone! why can't you disappear to! I despise you almost as much as poppy! JUST LEAVE"! Branch screamed at her before silence enveloped the room.

"fine...I'll leave for now, but you'll want to talk to me eventually whether you know it or not" Minty stood holding her hand sup in surrender. Branch watched in Shock as she turned and walked out of the room.

"you can't heal unless you let yourself..."Minty whispered but it sounded like she shouted as it echoed around the room as she disappeared into the dark.

Branch's breath slowed as he calmed down staring at where Minty disappeared. He stood there staring for what felt like hours expect her to show up and say 'just kidding' at laugh at him as usual. but nothing. She really left him alone finally.

he turned to finish cleaning up the floor but when he looked down the whole floor was spotless, as if nothing was ever there in the first place. Did he clean it all without noticing? or was he finally losing his mind and seeing things.

Branch felt....empty. nothing to do came to his mind so he did was he always did when he had nothing to do. He sat in the middle of the room and stared off into space. This was just like back in Pop Village. only the silence to keep him company.

glancing at the corner he almost expected to see a bright glowing blue body and a gentle smile at him. but its just a dark corner. he expected to see minty show up out of nowhere like she always did but she didn't.

For the first time in a long time Branch felt...alone. just like in the village. in his room. with only smiling paintings watching him but even that was gone now.

The darkness seemed to envelope him as he curled in on himself. so dark. so cold. so alone.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Twisted!Branch?sort=recent
> 
> You can find my artwork of this AU and branch's design on my tumbler here.
> 
> Please dont hate me for making a branch that hates poppy, broppy fans please dont kill me :(  
> if you dont like dark stories then you better leave now.


End file.
